


Friends

by JuuhWalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhWalker/pseuds/JuuhWalker
Summary: Marco feels that throughout these seventeen years of friendship with Jean, many phases have been skipped and labels changed. They were not friends, they were not boyfriends, nor lovers. After all, friends do not share the same bed, do not exchange broken kisses in the late afternoon, let alone make love confessions in basketball games.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 20





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> The fic came from the group Otaconda do face after a little game of images, I got this beautiful couple, cuz well, there are almost no fuffly fics of them xD
> 
> Valentine's Day special fic ♥  
> Enjoy ~
> 
> Originally Posted: 24/02/2018

**"It's the final of the national championship and the players are in full swing!"**

**“It is an arduous dispute for both teams! The home team Legion, three times champion of the national team and the Titan Squad, a team that emerged from the most remote place in the city of Gifu, now competes here in Tokyo for a place for what will be the international basketball! The pressure is on for Gifu's boys, led by coach Levi Ackerman, a living legend of men's basketball! ”**

\- Armin is coming soon! The game is back! - Marco shouted into the hall.

\- I'm going!

**“With only twenty minutes to go until the end of the last half, tension is in the air and the Titan Squad owner is visibly concerned. With the 100 x 97 score for Titan Squad. ”**

Eren appeared on the TV, the brown was bent, his knees bent using the collar of his shirt to dry the sweat from his chin.

\- EREN IS ON TV! - Mikasa raised his voice when he saw his brother.

\- I'm going! - the blonde's head appeared at the kitchen door that was connected to the room by a short corridor.

The blonde ran back to the living room, holding a bucket of popcorn in time to see his boyfriend as the focus of the cameras of the station that broadcast the game live. The blonde felt his cheeks flush and his blue eyes never left the screen, totally mesmerized. Sasha took him out of the world of fantasies with open arms asking for the bowl, the blonde held it out before sitting next to Mikasa.

\- What I lose? - she asked a little boldly, looking from her friend to Marco on her right.

\- Not much. - Annie replied, the blonde was lying on the couch, propping up Sasha, a full cheek as well as her right hand.

**“The ball was passed! Launcher Jean Kirschtein took a stand-Oh no he was scored. ”**

**"It's Shads, the opposing team is not kidding!"**

Jean appeared and Marco held his breath, the brown man was holding the ball and the expression of hatred painted his sweaty face. Marco looked into his friend's angry eyes. Only the sound of the ball and dry sneakers scraping on the court was heard, the digital clock marked another twelve minutes. Brown made menacing moves and was always blocked. _It's a lot of pressure, you're the Shipowner, Jean! Think!_

The words seemed to go through his brain and the TV went to brown, Jean moved to the side bouncing the ball, shirt 6 of the other team stopped him, feeling shirt 7 behind him Jean looked for Eren soon appearing in his field. sight shouting loudly to pass the ball. The agile eyes quickly viewed the field, seeing Connie and Bertholdt marked, as well as Reiner.

**“It seems that Kirschtein has no way out! He will have to pass the ball or risk a three-point basket with only five minutes to go! ”**

Marco extended his arm to the side, not taking his eyes off the TV, his fingers felt the almost empty bowl of popcorn, taking a considerable portion in his right hand.

\- Damn horse face move !! - Ymir shouted and everyone stood out, even Sasha who waved the extended pot, dropping some corn on Christa's head. The brunette apologized and the blonde just laughed. Mikara rolled her eyes and Annie kicked Ymir's head who was sitting on the floor in front of her along with Christa.

_Come on Jean!_ Marco asked apprehensively, his fingers kneading the corn without noticing.

Jean moved.

His body turned to the left towards Eren, arms outstretched holding the ball. Shirt 6 moved along about to block it when suddenly the brown man flexed his knees and jumped. The movement was sudden for everyone but shirt 7 apparently predicting the movement jumped together. Jean's back collided with the man's chest and the next thing Jean saw was the floor.

The high-pitched whistle sounded from the court and the teenagers' living room.

**“And it's a fault for Legion 7's shirt!”**

Marco took another breath and his lungs burned from shortness of breath. Jean was helped by Reiner and Eren to get up, the small smile that formed on his lips before his left hand covered it. Ymir cursed Jean for several names that the brunette didn't hear.  
The referee entered the field, the scoreboard froze and the ball bounced to the foot of one of the reserves.

**“Coach Ackerman is very quiet! This doesn't look like a good thing, Hannes! ”**

Mikasa leaned over to the controller and turned up the volume.

The figure of Levi occupied the TV, sitting on the bench and arms crossed. The ever-serious countenance was lighter and it brought a smile to Marco's lips. _He knows that Jean did it on purpose, now they won free throws with five minutes and four points difference._

Images appeared on the screen hanging above the court, showing the foul scene; Jean moving for a throw during the time it was blocked, the zoom was done on the brunette's foot the image froze. Marcos took a deep breath and smiled broadly, Jean's foot remained behind the three-point line.

**“Titan Squad No. 5 wingman Jean Kirschtein won the right to three free throws.”**

\- THAT HORSE FACE!

\- Shhh !! - everyone turned to Ymir.

Christa laughed and apologized for the girlfriend. Armin looked at Marco and smiled, both anxious.

**“The players have positioned themselves! It's a lot of tension for a free throw that can lead to a rebound, if Kirschtein hits all three, they tie with Legion and go into overtime. ”**

Both teams had formed lines on the sides, leaving a space in the middle, where Jean positioned herself behind the foul line¹, the ball bounced back on the floor, Jean held it and took a deep breath, silence reigned in the room and on the court. The knees flex and the black orbs did not come off the basket, Jean stretched his legs and jumped, throwing the ball forward, touching his feet again. Marco opened his eyes wide in the basket, watching the ball go in without much difficulty.

**100 x 98**

\- Good Jean! - Christa raised her voice, but then covered her mouth with her hand. - Excuse. - she asked, embarrassed.

\- Okay Christa, now be quiet. - asked Annie, amiably.

\- You don't yell at her, do you? - Ymir turned to his friends.

\- Nobody can yell at Christa, it's like yelling at a puppy, impossible. - Sasha scored and everyone agreed

\- Ahh what funny-

\- He will launch! Shut up! - Annie used her hand to hit the brunette on the head.

Ymir massaged the back of his neck and grunted.

The attention went to TV, Jean made the same previous movements and released, the ball fell right in the basket, crossing the metal ring without much difficulty.

**100x99**

Applause and shouting were heard from the audience, Jean sighed heavily and prepared for another shot.

**"It's the final move with just three minutes left, Kirschtein needs to hit that basket, and he can go into overtime."**

Jean hit the ball and closed his eyes, Marco squeezed his arms.

**"Wing and Wing-Wing Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover are preparing for a possible rebound!"**

The announcer's voice was low, feeling the tension of that moment.

Jean bounced the ball once more before launching it. The ball flew and at that moment everyone fell silent, the metal ring was hit but the ball did not dive straight, this time rotating through the ring until it fell outside.

\- REBOTE!!!

Marco was the first to shout, then friends and the audience came on TV.  
Reiner and Bertholdt jumped along with their opponents. Jean and Connie ran to the opposite side of the court, Eren ran from the side.

\- GET THIS FUCKING BALL, BERTH!! - Annie jumped on the couch and screamed.

Bertholdt landed on the floor with the ball and hands leading the screaming crowd, the Ala-Pivô threw his foot forward and stomped hard on the floor, turning his hips and throwing the ball forward, in a clear boxing movement, Annie felt proud.

**"EREN!"**

Mikasa took Armin's arm anxiously.

Ala ran, with the opposing team on the trail, when the opposing captain blocked him from the front, Eren threw the ball to the side, being quickly held by Connie.

\- Go love!! - Sasha threw the popcorn bucket up and got up on the couch.

No one seemed to care about the popcorn rain, everyone focused on the TV.

The owner of the team did not stay long with the ball, bouncing five times before being blocked and launching to the opposite side of Eren.

The Legion players stopped and didn't seem to understand the uncalculated movement.

The owner is the organizer, the “brain” of the team. It is he who normally takes the ball from the defense to the attack, observes the type of defense of the opposing team and chooses the move or movement necessary to overcome it, through codes pre established by the coach.

Everyone knows that every move by the Shipowner is well calculated and must be well thought out.

So it was a huge surprise when the ball seemed to be thrown to the public, without purpose.

**"It looks like the Titan Squad Ship Owner, Connie Springer has lost his mind with a minute to go!"**

\- Shut up you idiots! My boyfriend is a genius! - Sasha grabbed some popcorn and played on TV.  
Annie pulled the brunette to sit, Mikasa turned her head and asked for silence.

\- Jean! - Marco stood out when he saw his best friend and his friend appear from nowhere, already in the air Jean took the ball and threw it into position, making it fly to the opponent's basket, the screaming and chatter ceased instantly. Marco felt his lungs stop working and the tension rise. The ball, unlike the free throw did not roll through the hoop, falling straight through the net touching the ground.

The scoreboard froze and a loud sound echoed from the TV.

**100 x 103**

\- HE MANAGED!!

The screams and chatter came back louder, the image of Jean celebrating appeared, the brown man screamed as he was enveloped by his companions.

**“And the Titan Squad went to the International !! In the last second Jean Kirschtein surprised everyone with a three-point basket! ”**

Marco hugged Armin, both shouting and celebrating, Sasha stood up waving her arms in a strange dance. Mikasa took off the scarf and rolled in the air, happy.

Christa crouched down in front of Ymir and kissed her, Annie swung her legs and screamed, happy.

Marco watched the TV and saw his friends changed their expression from happiness to crying, Bertholdt joined the team and lifted his friends in his long arms, Reiner pulled Connie and put the Guardian easily on his shoulders, shouting around the court.

It was easy to see the opposing team standing still and everyone with their heads down, a silent lament.

**"It's a shame for Legion, three times champion was a staunch opponent for the Titan Squad!"**

**"It was a violent and difficult game for our boys, now they will greet each other and we expect a lot of celebration from our team !!"**

The camera enlarged the image, taking the entire court, the teams positioned themselves in horizontal lines, both teams bowed and a “Thank you for the game” was said between sobs by the opponent.

**"We skipped to the commercial and will be back soon with a brief interview with the winning team."**

The TV volume was turned down and images of cars with music took over the screen, but none of the teenagers called.

\- I can't believe they won!! - Christa said between smiles.

\- I'll get more popcorn. - Marco stood up and picked up the thrown bowl.

\- Go fast they will be interviewed!! - Mikasa adjusted the scarf around his neck again.

Marco strode down the hall, left the bowl on the counter and opened the cupboard under the sink, taking two packages of popcorn and placing them in the microwave.

\- Marco! Came back!

\- I'm going! - said to the runner, put two minutes on the clock and hit the start button. He walked down the corridor again, taking the empty basin.

**"We are now back with Petra Ral who is now with Shipowner Connie Springer."**

Marco entered the room and saw his friend quietly beside the interviewer. If he leaned against the wall and hugged the bowl, Mikasa turned up the volume.

**“Thank you Hannes. I'm here with Shipowner Connie Springer ”**

The blonde turned to the player who was panting and smiling constantly, the blonde waved at the camera and put his hands on his waist, Sasha mumbled something happy that Marco did not hear.

**"Connie, the last game was very risky, how did she know that her mate would be there?"** Petra passed the microphone to the blonde who held it up thanking him.

**"Well,"** she smiled and laughed a little. **“I honestly had no idea that Jean would be there. Everyone expects the Shipowner to know his team and the opposing team, I know my friends and I trust them blindly, I didn’t know who showed up there at the last minute, but I knew someone would show up and I trusted that, luckily Jean was the pitcher, because if it were Reiner we would have lost badly, he sucks at pitching. ”**

The speech brought laughter from the interviewer and from those who watched, Reiner passed behind and slapped his friend on the back of the head. Connie turned away and cursed the blonde.

**"Well Connie, we know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and you guys are coming home, is someone special waiting for you?"**

The blonde blushed, visibly embarrassed.

**"Actually, I do, hehehehe"** the Shipowner scratched the back of his neck and blushed. **"Sasha!"** the blonde took it made a heart with his fingers **"I'm taking a huge bag of potatoes for you!"**

\- Own! He's so thoughtful! - Sasha put her hands on her chest and sighed.

Everyone in the room laughed and Marco heard the microwave beep warning the end of cooking.

The brunette turned to the corridor when he heard the interviewer's speech cut off.

**"It looks like they're looking forward to February 14th and our players aren't saying-"**

**"Armin!!"** Eren appeared out of nowhere, pushing Connie and holding the microphone. **"Hey! I know you're watching and I miss you, I love you blond, I'm going to come back tomorrow and wait for me at the airport! ”**

  
Everyone laughed and Armin blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Marco took his friend ashamed and laughed softly, Ymir ruffled Armin's hair.

**"I'm taking a present-"**

**"Marco!!"** Jean pushed Ala's face and occupied the TV.

Marco straightened his posture already knowing what was coming, Jean had acquired this habit of using any means of communication to brag about how good he was at basketball, always scoring his best plays for his best friend.

**"Marco! I know you're watching, and I want you to know that we were never friends! I never considered you a friend, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you crying and with phlegm in your nose, I know I stole your Voltron but it was because I was in a panic! Marco Fubas I love you, I love you since we kissed in that barn, you want to date I ate-Ai ai Coach, it hurts. ”**

The Launcher's head drooped to the side, with a hand pulling his ear, Eren laughed a little until he was pulled too, now by the cheek, the camera followed both players that was pulled by Levi away.

**“Well… it is a day of many revelations, we will be back in-”**

  
The journalist disappeared from the TV, leaving the black image. Marco looked away from the screen to his friends. Mikasa held the controller looking at him, as did everyone else.

The brunette didn't know how to breathe, his lungs pulled and expelled air automatically, he couldn't say when he took a step back and walked down the hall to the kitchen, nor did he know how to answer Armin's call, he couldn't tell how his body pressed the button. microwave that kept on beeping. However, Marcos felt his legs bend, leading him to the ground, felt his cheeks flush so hard the bridge of burning them, his heart beat so fast that it seemed to explode out of his chest at any moment.

He heard Armin crouch beside him asking if everything was okay, Marco knew he nodded in response, but he couldn't say when his lips tightened and a wide smile was born, much less the relief that settled in his chest.

**X**

The first time Marco met Jean was at the age of seven in a fight.

Some older children mocked the brunette for the freckles that painted his face, he was new to Saint Rose primary school and had just arrived and wanted to leave, unfortunately he was cornered while walking to the cafeteria, five older boys pushed him on the wall and started to walk. make teasing and offenses on your face.

The little seven-year-old boy gathered all of his courage that fit in his small body, held his Voltron tightly and preparing his stuttering voice to retort when his best friend, who at that time was just a skinny and smaller boy, came forward with a piece of stick in hands. His eyes shone and the crying was forgotten when Jean turned around and startled the screaming big boys. Marco knew in that instant that he had made a new friend, not bad for the first day.

Only not.

Shortly after little Jean saved him from the bullies, Marco had bright eyes and was about to give thanks when the same stick that was used to keep the children away was pointed at his itchy little face and a _"I want your Voltron for me."_ it was said in a loud and clear tone. Hopes of having made a new friend fell apart, as did his new toy.

Marco was crestfallen all day, watching Jean play with his Voltron as if nothing had happened. The recess signal hit and the little one got up from the wall and clapped his hands on his suspenders, wiped tears from his cheeks, sniffing whenever he saw Jean with his toy and having fun with two other boys. His little feet took him to the box of used toys that was available to children, even in class. Chubby balls, disheveled dolls and plastic babies with changed heads, his choice was a green power ranger almost whole and faded, missing _half the body_. Marco turned around with the toys in the boxes, using the babies as big monsters and his power ranger as the hero of the day, in a few minutes he was laughing and _forgetting_ about his other toy. He had never been a child of getting too attached to things so it had been easy to entertain himself with pieces that were in the box.

When the game rose to a level of destruction of the city made with building blocks and empty boxes, his Voltron magically appeared next to a building made of crayons and a cardboard box.

Jean was standing next to the toy, his eyes looked at the mini city with curiosity.

\- Do you... want to play? - Marco stretched the power ranger and smiled widely.

Jean waved and stretched the Voltron, claiming it was still his, but that he would lend it to Marco. And it didn't take long for the two to interact.

The friendship came after a few games, but Marco never had his Voltron returned. He saw the toy over the head of the room if Jean whenever he visited his friend's house. Years later the destination was the bookcase along with several other action figures that Kirschtein started to collect.

Returning only to his hands when he was fifteen and Jean said his gift. _He had forgotten my birthday because of training, I didn't care, but I knew that Jean thought it was an affront. He never forgets my birthday._

The old toy, which was well maintained after all these years, now rested on its bookshelf beside the computer. And that was what Marco was facing at that moment. _I don't know why I'm remembering that now._ The toy was responsible for both meeting, but not for the words that Kirschtein uttered on TV the night before. _Ah yes, he was responsible for the kiss._

After the birthday party, Marco didn't miss the opportunity to play with his best friend. _Jean was embarrassed to have forgotten, it was funny._ Both spent the rest of the night amidst drinks and laughter in the farm barn. _My grandmother insisted that it be on the family farm and I did not deny it, it was large and spacious and could take my friends._

Both settled on the second floor of the barn, where they shared soda cans with wine inside. _We were laughing at something when Jean said something about being watched. I turned to see Voltron behind us and when I turned forward..._ Marco still had the can of soda in his hands, but the contents were wine, so his parents didn't ask questions. The brunette remembers not having the metal ice cream on his lips anymore, so that he could have something hot touching them. Jean leaned over and closed his eyes, as the brunette took a few seconds before the image of his best friend leaning on him disappeared and only felt the kiss with the taste of wine reign. The can got out of his hand somehow going to touch the light strands of his friend, Jean touched his arm with his fingers were cold, the kiss started contained, however in the first second that the sound of the groan came through the ears, both advanced in the act. Marco felt his tongue reaching for his and his body did nothing but get contact with the body ahead.

The brunette clearly remembers the feeling of that night's kiss, even though the alcohol was high in his blood.

After the first, it didn't take long for a second to happen, and a third soon after, a fourth, fifth ...

There were so many touches exchanged after the first that Marco no longer knew if they were friends, or if there was a colorful friendship between them. _Jean stopped going out with girls and hitting on Christa. Although this last detail was more to provoke Ymir._

The subject of sex occurred months after that night, _we did almost everything, but it was very difficult to handle each time, it was so natural, as if it was bound to happen. We graduated and Jean wanted to play basketball professionally, I got a scholarship in physiotherapy in Fukuyama and Jean went to Tokyo to play. We never talked about the relationship we had, if that was a relationship._ The brunette stared at the ceiling and covered his face with the pillow on the bed where he was lying, feeling his cheeks flush. _We never cut contact, we always managed to see each other, whether online or on a weekend where we could travel to Gifu._ In one of the online conversations, the subject of both arose after Jean said that a girl had confessed. _I didn't know what to feel, one side of me was happy for him, but the other.._. The atmosphere got heavy and Jean didn't bring it up again trying to talk it out. _Everything went back to normal and girls and confessions and our relationship was no longer discussed. I knew how I felt about Jean, but I didn't want to see it._

Marco sighed and removed the pillow from his face when he felt the cell phone vibrate next to it.

_"My flight has been delayed ¯_ (ツ) _ / ¯, I am arriving in three hours."_

His lips laughed and Marco stood up looking out the bedroom window.

He was determined.

**X**

\- Will they take long to leave? - Sasha held a sign with her boyfriend's name in one hand, while the other was between her lips, devouring her nails.

\- Easy Sasha, the plane just landed. - Armin smiled and touched her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down, her own anxiety was palpable.

The physio student sighed and continued to stare at the landing site. After Jean's message, Marco told his friends to meet at the airport.

Mikasa was beside it quietly, his scarf is tidied up every minute. Sasha didn't stop still and Armin didn't take the smile off his face. Annie was the most controlled, the blonde had her arms crossed and her typical expression indifferent. _Ymir and Christa couldn't come, Ymir didn't want to leave Reiner close to the blonde._

_Anxiety is normal, they have been gone for six months…_

The landing port opened and Marco held his breath, people started to leave with a suitcase and a pillow, men and women received their relatives, lovers and children, faces so different in the crowd.

\- Connie !! - Sasha was the first to fire, dropping the plate with Armin. The brunette ran and jumped in the arms of her boyfriend who was holding a huge bag of chips, taking both to the floor.

\- Armin! Mikasa!

The blonde who until then laughed at the scene of his friends quickly turned his face.

The Wing stood out from the rest by waving its outstretched arm.

\- Eren… - Armin sighed and had to take off his glasses to dry the tears that started to fall.

Mikasa took the first step, pulling his friend by the hand. Eren received his sister with a smile and a tight hug that took a few deserved minutes. Armin stood just behind and when the brothers released him, Marco could see Armin dry his tears and fix his glasses before opening his arms and receiving Eren. Ala dropped his bags and pulled Armin, circling his waist and turning the boy in the air.

\- I missed you so much!

Marco smiled at the scene when he heard Armin laugh and hold Eren in his arms.  
Reiner and Bertholdt appear close behind, Annie stopped stomping on seeing her best friends.

The blonde, unlike her friends, did not move, her arms were uncrossed and the giants approached.

\- Hello Marco! Berth smiled when he saw him.

\- Hi Berth, Reiner. - the brunette smiled back and waved to the blond  
with the head.

\- Jean curled up with the suitcase, he left last.

\- Ohh! - The physio student hid his face inside the scarf, that February 14th dawned cold, so the brunette opted for a white and red sports coat, gloves, sweatpants and a black scarf. - Thanks.

Marco stepped aside to provide privacy for the three. His feet took him further, greeting Eren and Connie on the way. His hands were sweating under his gloves and the brunette had them behind his back.

People were dissipating and Marco could see Jean down the landing hall. Brown had the headphones hanging from the back of his neck and shook his head to the beat of some music.

Marco sighed and brought his arms forward, checking that the sign was right.

The pitcher was looking sideways and didn't seem to notice his best friend at first. His eyes were closed enjoying the music and the second they opened, Jean locked it in place. His hands went up and took the headphones off his ears.

Marco knew there would be that reaction, he knew his best friend too well. _Jean was always like that, I always had to take the initiative, not that it's a problem now. Hands moved the plate to get the brown's attention._

**Jean Kirschtein,**

When Jean's eyes went down, Marco turned the plates between his fingers, showing the back that there was also something written.

**my boyfriend.**

Marco looked at his best friend's face and laughed at his reaction, Jean looked up and down, from the brunette's face to the sign, not believing what he was reading, his mouth opened and then a smile appeared.

Kirschtein dropped his bags on the floor and approached with quick steps.

\- Welcome Je-

A kiss cut off his speech, arms circled his neck and his plaque fell to the floor. Returning the hug was not difficult, grabbing the boyfriend's clothes. _Boyfriend_. Marco smiled between the kiss and finally responded to the act.

Both did not care about the people involved, nor about the cell phones recording Jean Kirschtein, the basketball star kissing her boyfriend in the middle of the airport after a live request on the eve of Valentine's Day. _My boyfriend, what a cliché._

**Author's Note:**

> ¹foul line is the line that is 5.8 meters from the bottom line and 4.6 meters from the table.
> 
> So, what did you think?


End file.
